It's a Love Hate Kind of Thing
by bae'qeshel
Summary: Backstory on Danifae's capture and life as Halisstra's battle captive. Rating for safety. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames aren't. Be nice, and please R&R! Ch.3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, I actually put something on the internet! Ok, Danifae and Halisstra are 2 of my favorite characters, though I have to say Quenthel is my absolute favorite, so I just had to write about them. Sorry, but I had to blather just now. Danifae, Halisstra, and anything else Forgotten Realms/ War of the Spider Queen doesn't belong to me, sadly, it's owned by Wizards of the Coast. (I think?). Please read and review!

Part One: Danifae

Chapter One

_Crack!_ Her mace smashed violently into the face of another Drow, killing him instantly. Danifae whirled, searching for another intruder. She was furious, as was apparent from the carnage around her. She had cut a violent and deadly swath through her enemies. _They dare to attack House Yauntyrr? The fools._ She smiled through her anger, partially at the sight of the death about her. She murmured a quick prayer to Lloth, offering her the souls of her victims, then moved on.

Some time earlier, the first wave of the attack on House Yauntyrr had begun. It was a desperate fool's move, indeed, on behalf of the attacking house, House Irzyln. A lesser noble house of the city of Eryndlyn should not have even considered the attack. But they had another trick up their collective sleeves. They had allied themselves with a high ranking noble house of another Drow city, the name of which was as yet unknown to Danifae Yauntyrr, third daughter of her house.

Sounds of battle echoed from down the corridor, interrupting Danifae's contemplation. Her lips curved into a smile. Like most dark elves, she enjoyed slaughter. She hefted her morning star, and moving carefully to avoid jangling her chain mail, she stepped into the shadows. The source of the noise rounded the bend in the hall. Two males, one wielding a rapier and the other a hand cross bow. _He must be a wizard,_ Danifae thought, _I'll have to be wary of him._ They were pursuing one of her sisters, younger and lower ranked. She sported several wounds and was breathing raggedly as she attempted to work a spell and still fight off her pursuers. She was clearly losing.

The males continued to advance, and Danifae's sister was running out of time. The male with the rapier slashed lightly as the other priestess and blinded her, nearly taking out her eye. She screamed and swung at him furiously with her hammer. He evaded it easily, and she stumbled, off balance from her clumsy swing. In that brief moment, the male's companion fired his crossbow, and an arrow buried itself into her heart, and she collapsed, blood flowing from her mouth. _Good riddance, _Danifae thought, _you were weak and useless._

Danifae remained quiet during the spectacle. She did not want to reveal her position, not yet, and certainly not for the likes of her sister. The wizard frowned and spoke a spell. She sensed a pulling, seeking sensation brushing at the edges of her consciousness. She sighed lightly as she found herself lined in faerie fire. Clutching her morning star in one hand and her holy symbol, a red spider encased in a chunk of amber, in the other, she stepped from the shadows, chanting. The mage fired another bolt from his crossbow, but it deflected off her piwafwi. She frowned, finishing her chant, but did not advance. Instead she waited, and soon a familiar clicking and hissing sound filled the hall. Hundreds of spiders scurried down the walls and started encroaching on the two males.

The wizard pulled out a wand and fired it at the advancing wave, singeing a few of the spiders. _Stupid male. You have just sealed not only your death but the fate of your soul._ To harm a spider was punishable by death. _You would have died anyway, but… now it will only be worse._ She smiled as she saw that the spiders had circled around behind them and were quickly making their way to their prey. They swarmed the males, biting them and eating at their skin. The males screamed, but the venom from the bites was already coursing through their veins. The wizard toppled over first, shortly followed by his companion, their faces blackening. When Danifae was certain they were dead, she dispelled the wave of spiders, offering token thanks. She stalked past her sister's body, stopping to give her a brief, vengeful kick in the head, and continued on her chosen path.

Danifae was going to find her two elder sisters, and if they still lived, kill them in the fray. That would leave her as first daughter, provided the house survived the attack. Danifae knew it would, House Yauntyrr had fought off every attack made upon them, and had destroyed a number of noble houses during their climb for power. They were strong and favored.

She walked quickly through the blood spattered halls. She was pleased to note that while there was more Irzyln blood on the floor than Yauntyrr, a number of her rivals had been wiped out in the battle. That would make things easier for her once they fought off the Irzyln. Her ascent to power would not be so fought against when no one was left to fight. She wanted some of the younger priestesses to survive, certainly, she would need underlings, and they were young enough to be intimidated by her. They were necessary to run a house. What would truly be perfect was if her mother also perished. Danifae would not delude herself, however, into thinking that Matron Ilphae would be so easily dispatched. _There will be plenty of time to kill her when I am first daughter._

A soft sound behind her stirred her from her bloody ruminations. She whirled, hand going for the haft of her morning star. A familiar face greeted her.

"Kelhirr." She tried not to sound startled. Her brother ran his eyes over her form, as though calculating something. She unconsciously altered her poise to a slightly coy posture. She had long since stopped thinking about using her striking form to her advantage; it came naturally now, and had a disarming affect on almost anyone. The only downside was that people generally became possessive of her. It was around then, that if she had gotten what she wanted, she killed them.

" Hello, 'Fae." She grimaced at the nickname but let it slide. _He might tell me where they are, and the condition of the house, if I play things right. _

"Kelhirr," She smiled at him. "What's the situation? Are we fighting them off? I've been trying to find others for hours now." That was a lie, and he knew it. She had been busy killing off people who were inconvenient, or the invading Irzyln. He had most likely been doing the same.

He smiled right back, teeth gleaming whitely in his dark face. " Rather well, actually. Irzyln doesn't have a chance, you know that. Or did you know it was Irzyln that was attacking?" he said it with some concern, but it was an insult nonetheless. Kelhirr was a mage, and considered himself to be smarter than Danifae. Others had made the mistake of assuming she was less intelligent because she preferred to seduce and kill her way to power. What they did not see was the subtlest manipulations hidden behind her seemingly clumsy attempts at deceit. Kelhirr underestimated her, just like the others. And like the others, he was dead wrong. _Time to push him a little off balance, _she thought. She glared at him, appearing to be seething, but internally she was calm, if irritated at his nerve.

"Don't play games with me, Kelhirr, I can read house insignia as well as you. What about that foreign house they're supposedly allied with?" A brief shadow passed over his face and her eyes narrowed slightly, scarcely perceptible.

"Well, my dear sister…" he paused and she saw one of his hands move slightly. She tensed, preparing to leap to the side if need be. "There's a problem with that." He drew his hand up sharply and fired a cross bow just as she leapt to the side.

" I suppose the problem is that you're a traitor." She said in between breaths. He pulled a wand out of one of the pockets of his piwafwi.

"That could be part of it, of course, but at the same time, you're soon to be a houseless priestess with no where to go but down, so where does that leave us?" He fired a series of rapid streaks of something blue that crackled like lightning but did nothing to the stone walls they hit.

" Is that just for show?" Danifae asked contemptuously. She rushed him and took a swing with her mace, which struck the air around Kelhirr and bounced off. She cursed furiously.

"You never did have any subtlety, did you 'Fae? It's a pity I couldn't have enjoyed your other attributes, but business is business, after all." He leered at her and she began a short chant, calling on the divine magic of her goddess, the mark of her superiority _I will show this foolish male._ "I don't think you want to do that," he called loudly over her chanting. She ignored him. "You might not want to find out what my wand does."

Danifae finished her chant, and called the flame strike down upon him. The holy inferno blazed, and for several moments she could not see him. She laughed. There was no way he could have survived. "What exactly where you thinking you could gain from this, hmm? Did the Irzyln promise you a place in their house? As what, a servant boy?" She spat at the flames just as they where lowering. She looked up quickly, and saw Kelhirr's face grinning at her, she gasped in shock as a jet of blue light hit her straight in the chest. Her knees gave way and she collapsed, the world swiftly blackening. "_Nau_…" she murmured, denying her defeat, as her vision left her, fading quickly, but not so quickly that she didn't see Kelhirr grinning at her, or hear him whisper into her ear.

"What did I gain, my beautiful Danifae? Everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is the second version of Ch.2. I went on a bit of a vacation recently so I got time to fix it up, and I hope this version is better. It's a little longer, and has more description, etc. Let me know what you think about this version as oppposed to the previous one. **

Chapter Two

" We will be taking her as a battle captive, of course." Matron Kailai Irzyln said with a false smile. The matron of House Irzyln lounged on a throne-like divan in her reception hall, which was lavishly decorated in a spider theme, showing off their wealth and devotion to the goddess.Kailai was playing a dangerous game, even though nominally she outranked this girl, House Melarn was much more powerful, and she owed their victory over the Yauntyrr to them. " Master Kelhirr captured her, and has made us a very generous offer." The other drow laughed.

" The Yauntyrr? He's selling his sister, after all. His house has been destroyed, certainly he's made a generous offer. What, a position as a mage in your house in return for the girl?" The Melarn girl gave a flippant wave of her hand. "I can make a much better one." Kailai narrowed her eyes, trying to hide her resentment of this upstart daughter of Matron Melarn's. She had waltzed in, a few moments earlier and had demanded one of the survivors of the raid that had demolished House Yauntyrr for a battle captive. She treated Kailai like the first daughter of a lesser-ranked house, and gave her none of the respect that she, as a matron, felt was her due. And what was worse, Kailai could do nothing about it.

"I'm sure you can, Mistress Melarn, but will Matron Melarn stand for it? Exactly how much bargaining power do you have?" Halisstra Melarn, First Daughter of House Melarn frowned slightly, then schooled her features back into a semblance of pleasantness. She surveyed the hall, from the guards and servants ranged at intervals around Matron Irzyln,to her eldest daughter who sat indolently in a chair near the throne, looking bored. Halisstra calculated her answer carefully, weighing how much she could risk, and how angry it would make her mother, if Matron Irzyln took her up on her offer.

" Enough, Matron, to offer you a year less servitude in exchange."Halisstra replied, and Matron Kailai scoffed openly.

"A year? Off of three hundred? It is a pittance you offer. I won't settle for less than five."

" Do not forget whom you owe your victory! Without House Melarn you would still be a house of jumped-up merchants masquerading as nobles! You will pay for your aid, and if Matron Melarn desires it you will _give_ us the girl!" Halisstra snarled at her. Halisstra, of course, had no intention of bringing up the subject of one battle captive to her mother. First daughter or no, Halisstra was not Drisinil's favorite, and she didn't dare push such foolish matters on her mother. She wasn't really going to grant them freedom from their servitude a year early, either. It was all a ploy to cow Kailai. She would then simply take the girl as her personal servant, just as she had planned, and while surely Drisinil would know, it would not cause her any inconvenience. " You would do well to remember, Matron, that I commanded the siege of House Yauntyrr, not your honored self, nor your own first daughter, " she eyed the girl ironically. Kailai was displeased with her first daughter, who proved to have little ambition to rise above her already exalted position in the house. She was also, it was rumored, a bit of an imbecile by drow standards, and that Kailai looked away far more often than most Matrons would at the attempts to assassinate her first-born. " My service, as you yourself stated, was without flaw, and the raids, to the very last, were completely successful. You owe my mother, most certainly, but you also owe something small to me, at least, for the quality of my services." She spoke mildly, but with a hint of irony that made Kailai fume. She recovered herself, but less quickly than before, and attempted to change tactics. Halisstra waited patiently for the matron to gather her thoughts, but did not keep a hint of superior amusement from her face that bordered on the insubordinate.

" Why do you want this girl so much, hmm?" Kailai said smoothly. She was trying to embarrass Halisstra, make it seem odd that she was fighting so for a slave.

" It is my due." Halisstra replied haughtily. " I need a servant that is completely mine. She was the only suitable one in this lot. And I'm sure you won't mind providing her for me." She smiled, and it didn't reach her eyes. " As undoubtedly Matron Melarn would not look well on disobedience so early on in your…servitude." That did the trick. The muscles in Kailai's face tightened, as though she where fighting with something. Halisstra laughed in her mind. _She is so easy to manipulate. That weakling will never rise high enough in Lloth's graces to achieve her ambitions._ Halisstra thought the matron a fool. She had given up three hundred years of her house's reign for a raise in station she would never fully enjoy. Her house would fall as soon as it rose once House Melarn withdrew its protection, if it remained under Kailai's leadership, and from the looks of things, it would be even worse under the rule of the first daughter, though her ever seeing the throne was unlikely. Halisstra had carefully watched the dynamics between the matron and her two eldest daughters, and if the first was idiotic, the second was barely short of brilliant. She would not put it past the girl to overthrow her older sister and her mother, and could quite possibly secure the house's survival. She would bear watching.

" Fine. Take her. " Matron Irzyln snapped. Her face contorted, anger written plainly all over her. She composed herself with great effort. There was no hint of subservience in her voice, and her eyes spoke of the torments she'd like to inflict on the impertinent Melarn daughter, but she spoke calmly and respectfully, though Halisstra could practically feel the hate behind every word. No drow liked to lose. " In fact, please accept her as a gesture of …" she paused here, as though struggling to get the words out. Halisstra was disgusted. _No subtlety,_ she thought as the Matron continued, "thanks and subservience from House Irzyln." Halisstra nodded.

" I will be sure to convey to Matron Melarn how _willing _you were to fulfill your duty to House Melarn." She said, grinning as she twisted the word. Matron Irzyln paled slightly, knowing that what Halisstra told her mother would be far from good. " Now, with your permission, I must collect the captive, then report to Matron Melarn." Kailai nodded, eager to see the other priestess go. Halisstra bowed and left, followed by her guard, her boots clicking on the stone floor of Matron Irzyln's audience chamber with each step, and smiled as the doors closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Fixed some errors, my typing can be screwy sometimes. Please R&R! Also, Ch. 2 has been fixed, it's written better this time.**

Chapter Three

Danifae woke suddenly, with no memories of either falling unconscious or waking. She was in an odd position, but nonetheless remained slumped, attempting to call some life to her limbs. Slowly, she opened her eyes, settled herself, muscles quivering from fatigue and mind still fogged, and took survey of her surroundings. She was bent in a kneeling position, arms stretched above her and shackled to a wall. Her legs were bent under her and also chained. She noted that she was not gagged, nor were her fingers restrained. _Hmm, I can still cast then. How stupid of them, _she thought, and continued her inspection. She had been stripped to the skin, but she showed no injuries but for a few bruises from kneeling. _They healed me? _That in itself was not unusual, it was standard practice to heal captives before torture and execution. What was more, she was in a cell, but there were no guards to be found.

She cleared her throat and began to speak a spell to free herself, but the words froze. She tried again, and met with the same result. She shivered, and not from the cold of the clammy, fungus covered walls of her cell. The motion made a locket she had not noticed shift on her skin. She stopped dead, fear making her blanch. She tried to scream, experimentally. Nothing happened. She tried to duck her head, so that the locket, hanging on a loose chain, would fall off. Her muscles seized painfully.

Still unable to move, Danifae's mind raced. Why hadn't she noticed it before? There were compulsions locking her mind and body in so many ways it seemed impossible for her to have missed them, and the more she fought, the more intense the pain became. But it was nothing compared to what came next.

Danifae heard the sound voices murmuring down the hall from her cell, and boot heels clicking. She could see the heat of several bodies through her cell door. There was a whisper of a spell said, then a sharp clicking noise, and the heavy metal door swung open. A tall drow female entered her cell, followed by three males that appeared to be mages, judging by their dress and lack of weapons. Three more guards, all female, followed. The leader was pretty, but far less so than Danifae, with a face that was attractive but not remarkable, and a tall, slender frame. Danifae, by contrast, was lush, with striking eyes, perfectly formed features, silken black skin and silvery-white hair. The strange female had a the regal bearing of one born into giving orders, and her face was twisted into a peculiar smile that mixed contempt with domination and anticipation with cruelty. She bore the crest of an unfamiliar noble house on her armor, and carried a morning star at her belt, next to a whip. She nodded to the mages, who quickly ceased casting sidelong appreciative glances at Danifae. One mage gestured to a guard, who produced a knife, handing it to her mistress and giving the mages a look of disgust. The leader took it, and cut her hand without flinching. She then approached Danifae, who could do nothing but watch helplessly as the female cut a gash across her chest, where the locket lay. The mages began chanting as the drow placed the cut on her hand to the cut on Danifae.

The chant increased in volume and speed. Danifae could not struggle, though all her instincts were screaming at her to wrench herself away, She became vaguely aware that the wizards had ceased speaking, and it was the magic now that roared in her ears, though her blood, and beat a drum-like pulse between herself and the other female where their skin met.

As the magic-induced noise reached a point where it blocked out all her senses, something snapped. She retched, the world skewed, and something grabbed a hold of her soul in an iron fist. The few seconds of blinding agony stretched on, and she felt the presence of this other female throughout every fiber of her being, binding and controlling the very force that kept her alive.

Then it was over. The female collapsed into her guards, who held their swaying mistress and steadied her to her feet. Danifae did not recover so quickly. She hung limply in her bindings, gasping, and could not escape the feeling of being controlled. Her stomach heaved, and her eyes streamed. She knew, inexplicably, that this fellow priestess could simply let her wither away, or take her life in an instant, if she chose. What was worse, she was free to think, but she needed her mistress, though the thought made her ill, as much as she needed to breathe. She felt sick, not just from the physical affects of binding, but also from the sheer repulsiveness of the thought of calling someone else mistress. It went against her pride to admit it, even to her self, but Danifae Yauntyrr was for the first time in her life afraid. It was not the prospect of death and torture that brought on this fear, but true to drow nature, the thought of being ruled, possessed, and subservient. _Dependant_, a cruelly honest voice in her mind whispered. She shoved the thought away as she was very good at doing, but others simply rose up to take its place. They were inseparable, Danifae and the other, so much that if her mistress died, so would she.

The female regained her composure, and spoke. "I am Halisstra Melarn, First Daughter of House Melarn, Danifae Yauntyrr." She smiled cruelly as she stood and walked over to Danifae's bound form, looming ominously above her. " I am your Mistress now, _battle-captive_." Danifae spat at her, and was rewarded by blistering pain as Halisstra, through their bond, set her every nerve afire.

" That is nothing," Halisstra hissed. Her face became a mask of fury. " I own you! Do you understand now? You are a slave, battle-captive!" Her voice lowered to a deadly whisper. " I could rend your soul from your flesh without ever raising a finger. You cannot fight me."

Danifae matched her glare. " You will never break me," she said, just as softly, and meant it. She had seen plenty of owners grow soft towards their captives, but had never seen a slave relinquish their hatred. And this was the though she clung to; her hope, if drow where capable of that, until a black creature born from the pain of her punishment bore her down into the darkness.

Danifae remained in her cell for so long that she lost track of the time that passed. However, as time wore on, she began to formulate the best ways to escape pain, and keep herself alive. While this might have been obvious to one born into slavery, Danifae had never had the benefit of that education, and subservience was an alien concept to her. Well, not subservience from others, that she was very well accustomed to, but from herself? At times she thought she would rather die. That option was denied to her as well.

At first, Danifae fought every compulsion, accepting the pain as a trophy of her will and resistance. Halisstra was not an expert at torture, though it was part of every female drow's education, but she inflicted Danifae's punishments with her own hands as often as with her mind. Every time, after her "lessons in obedience" she was healed, as this was the drow way.

Days stretched on into weeks, and Danifae finally began to admit that she could not free herself. Her pride, though far from broken, was stretched to a weary kind of acceptance born of knowing that while nothing could be done now, perhaps someday she could be free. She fought her mistress less, and began to manipulate her more, though when she drifted into Reverie, her mind was filled with bloody fantasies of the torments she would inflict on Halisstra before killing her, if she had the chance. Danifae could be very patient when it suited her, and she watched Halisstra's every move in Danifae's presence. At first, she simply ceased fighting and maintained a sullen silence, though Halisstra still tormented her relatively often, for fun or to take out her frustrations. She gradually began to speak, letting a respectful tone creep into her voice. The process took a very long time, it seemed to Danifae, but it was necessary to avoid alarming her mistress. In return, the torturing was reduced, unless Danifae "forgot herself", which she made sure to do every so often. She studied her mistress, learning that she was something of a lonely person, and was rather weak, by Danifae's standards. Halisstra took care to hide it, but it became clear after some time that Halisstra was desperate for someone she could trust, even slightly. Halisstra began talking to and confiding in Danifae, secure in the knowledge that as long as Danifae could not break free, she was free to do or say whatever she pleased. And the chances of Danifae breaking free where so slim as to be nonexistent. Danifae stored away every tidbit of information, from Halisstra's botched attempt to confide in her sister, who tried to kill her (Danifae had nearly laughed aloud at this, and she whole-heartedly agreed with the sister in question's tactics), to how her mother thought her rather weak.

Contempt began to mix with hatred towards Halisstra, but she took care to never let it show. Knowing that her mistress trusted her now, as much as any drow could trust even a bound slave, Danifae began to employ some of her formidable charm. She took up the role of Halisstra's most trusted and loyal servant, and in truth, she was. Danifae could not lay a hand intended to harm on either herself or her mistress- though both thoughts crossed her mind- and she could not disobey a direct command, nor could she remove her locket, which was the physical receptacle of the binding. She would not risk herself to anger her mistress too much, because Halisstra could (perhaps even would, though she was weak) let her die, for the binding somehow kept her alive.

She did discover some advantages to her binding. She always knew where her mistress was, could sense to a certain degree her mood, and was certain that she would know instantly if any harm befell her. She assumed the same was true for Halisstra.

Halisstra began to reward Danifae for her good behavior by allowing her clothing, undoing her chains to allow her to move around her cell, and eventually even told her what had befallen House Yauntyrr.

" The Irzyln came to us with a proposition, some time ago." Halisstra said thoughtfully one day. " They were desperate to move up the status scale in Eryndlyn- you're in Ched Nasad now, did you know? - and they wanted Yauntyrr in particular destroyed. They offered 300 years of official vassal hood for our assistance. We agreed, and began slowly weakening the Yauntyrr with some small raids and assassinations." She paused to judge Danifae's reaction. She had been speaking very casually, but it was clear by the expression in her eyes that she had chosen her wording to try to hurt Danifae.

Danifae remained expressionless for a moment, and then asked in a soft voice she had recently affected, "You speak as though you were there?" It was a question, as she was not yet bold enough to make blunt statements.

Halisstra laughed. "I was commander, fool! Well, the final attack came, and we committed our forces with success. In the midst of it, a mage made a bargain with us. He claimed he would kill off as many as he could, then take the three highest ranked captive. We thought, why not, we could always kill him later. As it happened, he only got you, since your older sisters died at the hands of our soldiers." She smiled, and made a dismissive little hand gesture, a habit of hers. " Yauntyrr was destroyed. Whatever survivors remained fled, and the Irzyln got what they wanted. I negotiated with them a bit, and they gave me you. The mage was your brother, as you found out, and he was killed shortly after. No reason to let him live, I suppose." She watched Danifae appraisingly, and Danifae sat demurely with eyes cast down and her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Well, Danifae?"

Danifae looked up. "Yes, Mistress Melarn?"

Halisstra smiled, and Danifae was uncertain of what she read in that gaze. She felt suddenly off balance, though she and Halisstra were close in age and both priestesses, and Danifae certainly felt herself to be stronger. Still she could not help but wonder if Halisstra Melarn was as weak as she let on. She was, after all, first daughter of a powerful house, had been born such and remained so for around 200 years. Danifae waited for Halisstra to speak again.

" It is time for you to make yourself useful." Danifae knew the implications of that, indeed, she had been waiting for these word for some time. " I think that you are sufficiently trained to leave the dungeons and take your place as my handmaiden." Danifae widened her eyes charmingly, and let a slightly surprised smile play over her lips. " Fae, don't play innocent with me, I know you've been waiting for this." She smiled, not at what her mistress had said, but rather at the use of the nickname. No matter what her mistress said otherwise, Danifae knew this was a sign that Halisstra was going to keep her, and that her plan was going well. Halisstra seemed to be a little lacking in the finicky nature of most drow that would have made Danifae's plan difficult. Instead, she had a calm sort of temperament; she was something of a scholar, intelligent, but not prone to lash out more so than was usual for a priestess.

"You should be aware that you will be at my side at all times unless I order otherwise. I may at times ask your opinion in private, but never offer it. You must obey everything instantly, no fighting your compulsions or you will be back in this cell until I decide to kill you. You must display complete and unswerving loyalty to me at all times, or I will let any witnesses to your disobedience kill you. Look to me if spoken to, and I will either answer for you, or signal you to answer. Danifae knew all of this, but by speaking it, Halisstra activated the binding, and made certain that Danifae would obey.

" Of course, Mistress." Danifae said, and bowed her head. Halisstra stood up, and then gestured for Danifae to rise. She did so, and carefully kept an accomplished smile from her face.

"Come then, Danifae." Halisstra said, and walked out of the cell, Danifae close at her heels.


End file.
